fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Angry Hearts
Welcome Hi, welcome to Flipline Studios Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Papa's Freezeria page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Burnapollo (Talk) 21:06, October 7, 2012 Can u chat? -peggyandprudencelover Vid Hey Angry Hearts! i saw the video you uploaded Papa's Hotdoggeria Intro. I actually uploaded it to youtube. LOL!Angrybirdsrocks323 (talk) 18:43, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ok if you know how, how do you find the exact date you joined wikia?Angrybirdsrocks323 (talk) 22:19, December 10, 2012 (UTC) why aren't u on chat? Trust me just how you trust that the sun rises in the East ~ Papl 00:21, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Help the wiki! Vandals...Angrybirdsrocks323 (talk) 03:07, January 26, 2013 (UTC) can i have admin rights plz? i edit alot and i one of the main protectors against the attacks of the 26th Kit Kat i promise, birdz is the last admin i would ever make Koopa Troopa 12:16, February 12, 2013 (UTC)Dawn14 Closed chat mod abuse thread Hi again. Can I ask you to re-open this thread please, if it's possible? It's pretty clear that the discussion wasn't over and that Husky (and Dawn earlier) closed the thread to end it, maybe in fear of losing his/their rights. I'm asking you to take control for once, re-open the thread and handle this with rationality and caution. Thanks. Bereisgreat (Shout!) 18:18, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Papa Luis and Birdz Papa Luis should be unblocked. Birdz isnt an admin anymore, and he wants to know why. http://fliplinestudios.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Papa_Luis_IV unblock him plz! 904nyc904 (talk) 21:17, February 12, 2013 (UTC) 173.21.127.5 Why did you block him? i want admin rigts, because this time, there are NO admins but u and dawn and dawn wasn't the changer. Not even woo is admin! If better you may give me bureaucrat rights so I can limit the number of people with rights. Kit Kat just may you please, make Papl and i admin again, we promised to Trellar that we were not going to abuse them, but, i blocked PLIV for a reason, he was being mean to me and other admins, he even called me a d***head. but can you please give the user rights back (just make me admin) Koopa Troopa 00:09, February 13, 2013 (UTC)Dawn14 Demotions!? Woo224 (talk) 01:46, February 13, 2013 (UTC) How come you are the only new administrator now? All the other admins have been demoted!!! Hey!!!! Change me back to an admin!!! I promise I'll be good! The Basic Enemy.. The Goomba 08:40, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Well I ONLY unfairly blocked Alfex /c he said that he is not coming back and the badges he earned are causing a huge disruption among the others. He spammed for them. If I become a crat, I wouldn't want that many admins and they have to be trusted. I think Woo and me are good admins. Kit Kat hi, change protection levels 4 my profile to not allowing new and unregistrered users! i cant edit it! Let The Skyfall,When It Crumbles, We'll Stand Tall!!! I kinda need an important chat with you When you USE an arrow, Don't use it for no GOOD reason. (talk) 17:59, February 15, 2013 (UTC) chat The Rare Specie, The Ice Bro! 18:19, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Custom Stuff How to make custom admin/chat mod names like u do to this wiki: Administrator? the link 2 my wiki fanpapalouiecustomers.wikia.com. I put it there so i can see the proper page to do so. ~~Angrybirdsrocks323 r u still bureaucrat? Summer time is Cool,(Shout!) With Juicy Fruit chat with me Summer time is Cool,(Shout!) With Juicy Fruit Norwegian wiki Hey, I don't know if the turmoil over at this wiki has settled down any or not, but I'd like to ask your opinion on a specific issue. I wanted to try to work together with the founder of w:c:no.papacooking to integrate his wiki with this one, as it's basically a Norwegian equivalent. Could I ask you to take a look at User blog:Elecbullet/Norwegian Papa Cooking Wiki, and post your opinion? Elecbullet (talk) 14:25, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi Angry Hearts! Can u unbkock angrybirdsrocks323? ~~904 unprotect my profile!!! Summer time is Cool,(Shout!) With Juicy Fruit Thank you for the warm welcome. rights back plz! Summer time is Cool,(Shout!) With Juicy Fruit